Worthy
by always-a-time
Summary: Poetry in the style of Ellen Hopkins telling the Prince's Tale. /I now had someone to tell my fears to and she now had someone to soothe hers./
1. part one

this one sordid life of a man. just one  
who had naught but gave it all away,  
who had tasted life and love so briefly,  
who had done things, who had seen

the

trials of darkness. the self-enforced  
guilt he felt for his past mistakes, and  
dying for his one true love was more  
than enough to make him hero of this

tale.

he was used to not being special. he  
had a mother of pure and a father of  
filth, and neither of them could really  
care less for him. this meaning little

of

his existence was full of light and love,  
excepting this one girl. this one girl who  
shone, this one girl who glowed, this one  
girl who sparkled and glimmered with all of

the

stars luminosity and a thousand moons  
brightness. this one girl who captured him  
so fast it took his breath away. every time  
he saw her she would steal his heart in

half

a heartbeat. she was perfect in every  
sense to him, she was his ideal in all  
of his wildest dreams. but she was less  
than ideal to some, and it was in her

blood

where the blame lay. and despite her  
caring loving warm kind personality,  
one word would cost Severus Snape  
his fairytale princess and charming

prince

ending all in one sweet withering go.

* * *

I had seen her before, around the  
small neighbourhood. out. about.  
short fleeting glimpses of her, short  
fleeting glimpses of sunshine that

I

could not touch, even if I wanted to,  
even if I could begin to fathom it.  
she was the eighth wonder that I  
didn't understand and truly longed to

know.

she was pretty. she was a queen,  
her hair was red and her eyes green.  
I wished I knew her, wished she liked  
me. but that was wishful thinking, for

what

could I ever be to her? I knew I was  
nothing to my useless mother, and  
even less than that to my father,  
who despised me. I could suppose

you

could care less, father dearest. but  
Lily would be different, I vowed. I  
would be someone better for her,  
someone else. I believe that things

are

not always what they appear to be. I  
told myself that things would change,  
that I would be happier, that three words  
could- would change things. but say that

you're

an affection-starved fool like myself,  
an unloved, desperate child like me,  
and suddenly things seem much much  
more like the hopeless situation it is.

a

simple acceptance would make my day  
a combination of someone else's birthday  
and christmas all in one, not my birthday  
or xmas, since my mother was too much

witch

to care about special occasions like those.


	2. part two

Lily came about eventually, I was so  
relieved, I could barely believe it. but  
whatever drew her back to me, whether  
the mystery of magic, or curiosity, with

it's

strange, creeping, ensnaring tactics. it-  
whatever 'it' was- gave her to me, and  
I thanked all the Gods above for every  
moment given to me of us together, being

real

friends. I told her everything that I knew,  
and she listened to everything I said too.  
we held long conversations about what  
mattered to me and things were good

for

I now had someone to tell my fears to and  
she now had someone to soothe hers. we  
grew closer, as close as I could have hoped  
to have gotten to someone like her. but as

'us'

was a more certain term there were still  
those brief moments where I forgot she  
was not like me. whereas I was unafflicted  
by light, my Lily was equally appalled, not

not

as accepting of the darkness I had grown  
to know so well. she was too innocent, a  
stark contrast to her sister, her Muggle sister,  
who was jealous and stupid and unworthy.

for

all her haughtiness, all her sneers and prods,  
insulting me in front of my Lily, my light. I was  
angry and I acted without a second thought,  
so what if I had hurt Petunia unknowingly for

her.

for Lily. Petunia was just a Muggle, a nothing.

* * *

there were many things I didn't understand,  
Lily herself was one of them. but if there was  
one thing above all others it was why hatred  
lay in Petunia's heart, why Petunia thought

he

was somehow to blame for Lily's magic. that  
the greatest wizard, the only one who could  
turn the Wizengamot with a twinkle of his eye,  
was to blame. but Petunia was jealous, she

couldn't

accept her magical sibling. couldn't accept  
Lily for who she really truly was. she tried,  
oh, Petunia did try. she sent in her request  
to the Headmaster of Hogwarts himself, but

believe

me, Dumbledore was a Muggle-loving fool  
but not even he was idiotic enough to think  
they could go to Hogwarts. it was a school  
for magical people, for Merlin's sake. it was

a

haven for people like me, who had nowhere  
else to go. who were left abandoned, to their  
own defenses. I had no home at home and  
despite it's advantages I hated that blasted

Muggle

school with a passion. I knew that Hogwarts  
would be different, that I would make new  
friends, or, perhaps, if I gained that courage,  
if I timed it right and planned my words, I

could

confess my love to Lily. I would find some way  
to have her love me back. I would do whatever  
it was I needed to do for her. it wouldn't matter  
what Lily's shrieking sister thought anymore, I'd

have

her love and that was all that mattered. it was  
no secret to Lily that I disliked her sister Petunia.  
I'd have Stunned her as soon as she had opened  
her mouth if I could have cast it without having

contacted

the Ministry for my underage magic. not to say  
the least Lily would be furious with me. she had  
already been over the tree branch matter. but it  
was of little matter. I could do it after I finished

Hogwarts.


End file.
